


Mother's Tokens

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Warframe
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Height Differences, Height Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Monster Hunters, Monster sex, Monsterfucker, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Scars, Size Difference, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: After an Operator who's slightly too obsessed with Mother ends up taking things a bit too far, she finds herself dragged down into Mother's Infested pod.
Relationships: Tenno (Warframe)/Mother (Warframe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Mother's Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> This was essentially written as a request for a friend, so keep in mind that it might be slightly janky. Keeping the same kind of anatomy for Mother (no lower half, extremely large scale difference) meant that there were certain things I couldn't do, so hopefully this turned out at least okay, especially since I haven't spend much time around the Entrati.

There wasn't very much that could be hidden on Deimos.

Suzyn had quickly come to learn that the Entrati saw almost everything, both above and beneath the infested moon's surface. The few areas that they were unable to access remained closed off from all but the most dedicated explorers, and even then, the act of opening one would grant the family access to the knowledge within. Whether or not they chose to pay attention to the outside world was a different matter, and they were regularly preoccupied with infighting or personal projects that demanded immediate attention. Ironically, complete privacy could only be reliably found within the Necralisk's many rooms, most of which remained off-limits to Tenno visitors.

Out of all the Entrati, Mother was the one that stood out most. Confident, aloof, intelligent and very ware of most goings-on around her. There was undoubtedly other things beneath the surface that the Tenno wasn't aware of yet, but Suzyn would deal with that when the time came. For now, she was content to keep running simple bounties for the tall Orokin woman, treating it almost like a second job rather than a simple errand that she could delay indefinitely. Each Isolation Vault that she opened allowed her to present Mother with more data and treasures, an arrangement that they were both more than happy with.

Still, Suzyn had a fairly good idea of why she had become so focused on Mother over the other members of the family, and it wasn't entirely out of altruism. She had an agenda, even if she refused to admit it to herself. Although she was hardly the most emotional Tenno out there, and preferred to be blunt when possible, she occasionally found herself wanting to giggle like a schoolgirl as the large Orokin praised her for her work.

She had a crush on Mother.

As the Tenno approached the central room again, her Warframe parked off to the side with a stack of treasures in its statue-like arms, she tried to keep herself calm. This was a simple conversation, nothing more, and she had no intention of letting carnal desires get the better of her. Mother, like her, was not one for gossip and small talk unless it benefited the current situation: to waste her time was to insult her.

With a yawn, the fleshy pod that held the half-Infested Orokin split open like a flower, doubling back on itself and allowing her to twist out of the flesh beneath. For somebody so large and so... physically corrupted by an outside force, she moved with the grace of a dancer. Perhaps that was the Technocyte Virus' doing, rather than her own.

It took a moment for Mother's eyes to land on Suzyn, and the Tenno instantly felt her face warm at they made eye contact. "Back again. How enterprising."

"The vault was mostly empty. I recovered what I can." Suzyn waved her arm in the vague direction of the Nekros that stood against the wall. "I apologize for taking so long."

"I was watching. You could not be blamed for the delays, under those circumstances."

Not wanting to take that statement in an unintended way, she settled for a neutral "Thank you."

"If that conclude our business, I shall bid you farewell."

And just like that, the conversation was over. That was the only thing that Suzyn hated about their interactions: they were so similar that their talks felt empty, hollow even. Daughter was more than happy to discuss her fish, and Grandmother would talk her ears off if given the chance, but Mother was as stoic as a rock. Taking a glance back at her Nekros, she sighed, stepping forward rather than turning away to leave. "There is one other thing."

"Oh?"

"May I... ask where we stand with one another? I apologise, but it can be difficult to tell what you think of me." She took another step forward, making sure to fold her hands in front of her body in an attempt to look polite. "If you have issues with me, I would prefer to know-"

Her words were cut off by a wave of Mother's hand. "Tenno, you are a reliable supporter. Professionally, I could ask for nothing more."

Professionally. The distinction wasn't something that many would pick up on or think to question, but Suzyn felt that word in particular get lodged in her brain. With a brief pause to construct an appropriate sentence, she decided to risk another question. "Professionally, rather than personally?"

That seemed to confuse Mother, and a flicker of emotion buzzed through her face for a second as her aloof mask slipped ever so slightly. "Are you asking about our personal relationship?"

"That depends, do we actually have one?"

There was a shift in Mother's expression, one that Suzyn hadn't seen before. While the Orokin woman had smiled before, especially after a completed bounty assignment, this was something different. It was amusement, an emotion that her passionless face had never properly shown before. With a slow shake of her head, she leant forward and reached out with her long blue arm, wrapping it around the Tenno's shoulder. "Would you like to?"

"I..." At a loss for words, Suzyn maintained eye contact, staring into the smooth blue emptiness that lay between Mother's eyelids. It was like the Void itself staring back. "...I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

"You have been a very valuable helper to me, Suzyn." It was, as far as she could remember, the first time that Mother had said her name. "You show me more respect than my entire family, and I admire how far you are willing to go for me. The one thing I have never understood is why you would do that."

Mother's hand gripped onto her shoulder with more force, as if holding her in place. Suzyn debated trying to wriggle out of her grasp, but her brain refused to let her legs move. "I wanted to help."

"And I appreciate it. We have not known each other for very long, but you have become one of my most reliable assistants, and you have never turned down a task. You haven't even given up those tokens I gave you, have you? Can you explain why?"

It was true. The tokens were meant to be part of the family's internal favour system - a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' arrangement - but the young Tenno had never actually used them in the intended way. Instead, she had kept each and every one, leaving them on board her Orbiter as a reminder of how many bounties she had finished. Gently shaking her head, she tried to hide the blush that had begun to creep on her face. "I never got around to it..."

"We both know that isn't true. You are a Tenno, and Tenno are mercenaries. You do jobs, and you get paid. But you weren't doing it to get paid, were you, Suzyn?"

There was a fire in her cheeks, and she was incredibly glad that her face remained fully masked. At least there was nobody around to hear them, although the other Entrati could easily choose to break that privacy. Mother's grip wrapped around her upper arm and the top half of her torso, and she found herself being lifted into the air, leaving her legs to dangle uselessly in the empty space. For a moment, she almost shot out a blast of Void energy on pure impulse. The large Orokin brought her closer, so the two were almost face to face, and smiled.

"You did it because you wanted to feel like a good girl."

The way that Mother said those last two words sent a stab of embarrassment through Suzyn's body, and she tilted her head downwards, hoping that she could stare at anything except the woman holding her. Her breathing had become more erratic and her pulse had spiked, but it had taken her brain a good few seconds to process that it had even happened. With a quiet grunt of defiance, looked back up, staring the Orokin dead in the eyes once more. "That doesn't devalue all of the work I've done!"

"Of course not, I never said it did." As she returned back to her normal demeanour, Mother pulled the Tenno closer, retreating into her pod of Infested flesh ever so slightly. "But it does mean that I underestimated the rewards you wanted from me."

Before Suzyn knew what was happening, the other woman disappeared in the gaping maw of the pod, her arm slowly following suit. Unsure what to make of the situation, she remained quiet yet panicked as her body was drawn in as well, taking her into what looked like some kind of throat. Even with her heart beating fiercely in her chest, none of the Entrati would ever put her in danger, and she held onto that fact as the mouth closed around her.

Everything was dark.

As Mother's hand retreated, something else replaced it. The Infestation itself had wrapped around her middle, holding her steady without the Orokin's support. There was no ground beneath her and no light coming from above, but the wide tube of biomass was still quite clearly surrounding her, judging by how much body heat was in the air. Unless that was her own - it was difficult to tell. For a moment, she wondered if Mother had abandoned her to die in the belly of the Infestation's influence, only to hear her voice coming from somewhere below.

"I can give you a better reward for your service, if you would like it. If you would not, then I can release you and we can forget that this ever happened."

"Where am I?"

A small node on part of the wall illuminated itself, casting an organic glow on her surroundings. It was all just grey and red mass. "I suppose this would be my bedroom, in technical terms. I sleep within this pod and the attached tunnels."

"And... where are you?"

The tendril around her waist flipped her over as if she was in a zero-gravity environment, allowing her to look down the tube's other end. It dragged her deeper, and she eventually emerged upside-down in a large, open cavern. In the centre was Mother, her lower half still obscured beneath the Infestation itself. "Here."

Still stuck for what to say, Suzyn cast out her doubts and decided to ask what was on her mind, rather than tiptoeing around the subject. "Is this 'reward' sexual?"

"Indeed."

As she was flipped back the right way up, the Tenno struggled with her own brain for a moment, then blurted out the loudest and most rushed "Yes!" she could ever remember saying. No sooner had it left her mouth did more of the tendrils peel away from the walls, grabbing hold of her limbs as if she was a puppet.

"Very well then. If you wish to stop, you may reconsider at any time." Mother showed no real hints of emotion, other than her usual flat professionalism. "Here we go."

With no way to move, Suzyn simply had to stay there and watch as the Orokin stretched out her arm, her slender fingers still relatively massive due to her size. The Infested tendrils on her legs pulled to the sides, parting her legs with ease. In only a second, Mother had already placed her hand between them, using a single finger to slowly rub at the delicate surface through her suit. "Hm. This needs to be removed."

"My suit-?"

Suzyn hardly got to finish before Mother grabbed part of the material and pulled, her surprising strength easily tearing it open as if it was wet paper. She didn't attempt to strip the Tenno entirely - just expose what needed to be exposed. "That will do."

The feeling of a large finger pressing against her weakest areas was a strange one - it had the same warmth and softness of any regular finger, but the size different put it on par with a sex toy. The Tenno's brain couldn't decide between which one was more appealing, and she felt her face go from 'warm' to 'burning hot' straight away. While having that kind of rubbing action wouldn't do all that much for her, the restraints - and the fact that she was being held in place - were a different story. A quiet groan betrayed that it was working on her, and as she gentle touches continued, she found her professional side starting to slip away.

Mother's nail-less finger began to apply more pressure, as if experimenting with how Suzyn would react. Every so often, the tendrils around her legs would shift slightly, altering the angles available to the Orokin or increasing how much room there was between her gradually-wettening thighs. It wasn't much, but it was still far more pleasurable than she had expected, and those surface-level responses were starting to go deeper into her brain.

There was so much that Suzyn wanted to ask for, so many overly-kinky situations and specific actions that would have satisfied her many fantasies, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something about Mother removed her ability to demand things unless it was necessary for her own safety: a dynamic that she had always enjoyed, but never really noticed until now. Her lungs produced yet more moans and even more pressure began to push against her lower body, and she shut her eyes, basking in the warmth that it brought.

"Deimos is a harsh place." Mother's voice was back to its normal, professional tone, which almost felt completely wrong for the situation they were both in. "You need to be tough."

Suzyn opened her mouth to ask what that meant, only to feel the end of that finger slip inside her with almost no warning. Instead, her throat let out a groan of both surprise and mild satisfaction at the way that her inside walls tried to compress against it. It wasn't extreme, and definitely within her limits, but her body hadn't been fully prepared. From within her mask, she could feel her own warm breath bouncing back against her, and her heartbeat was fully audible in her ears.

Holding back for a moment, the Orokin cocked her head to one side. "If we're going to do this, I should see your face."

"No. You shouldn't."

"Why?"

With a shake of her head - the only part that wasn't restrained - Suzyn tried to decide what to say. "It would spoil the moment."

"But a good girl like you must look-"

"I do not." While Suzyn hated to spoil the moment, she didn't want to subject Mother to her face. The reality was worse than the expectation every single time, with every person that she met. The scars that lay under her eyes were far from being an attractive quirk of her features.

The pair fell silent for a moment, with Mother's tip finger still gently poking at her insides. After a few heavy breaths, the Tenno let out a quiet "I'm sorry."

"Look at me, Suzyn. Look at this." With her free hand, the giant woman gestured to the infested space they were both inhabiting, pointing out every twisting tendril and piece of stretched carrion against the walls. "I'm a monster with flesh for legs, and I live in a skin pod. What you see above my waist is all I have left, and it's cracking more every day. I won't pressure you into it, but it would mean a lot if I could see your face."

It took the Tenno at least ten whole seconds to debate with herself over whether she should remove the mask. The entire time, she could feel that gently motion of the finger between her legs, refusing to stay completely still no matter what. Eventually, with a hefty sigh, she nodded and felt the tendril on one arm go limp.

Reaching around and undoing the simple connector on the back of the mask, she pulled it away from her head, revealing her scarred and battle-worn face that rarely ever saw the sun. It didn't feel good to show it off, and she almost considered slamming it right back on her head, but it would be too late to stop Mother from seeing it. Wincing and shutting her eyes again, she prepared for the inevitable noise of disgust that would follow.

"Suzyn, you're..."

"I know, I'm sorr-"

"...such a good girl...." Now freed from her headwear, she couldn't stop the other woman from seeing her awkward responses to the praise. A small whimper of confused joy left her, only to be completely overwritten by a drawn-out moan as Mother's finger started its work on her body again. The movements felt slightly more gentle this time, but the partially-Infested Orokin still wasn't holding anything back.

Dropping the helmet in surprise, she panicked, scared that it might dent against the floor. A pillar of Infested matter shot up to catch it, holding it so that she didn't have to. The finger inside her pushed slightly deeper, forcing out a few hissed gasps or surprise, and Suzyn let the restraints move her again to provide a better angle of approach. She couldn't do _much_ , but by letting Mother take control, she felt like she was at least doing _something_.

It was impossible to see how much of Mother's finger had entered into her body, but it felt like more than it probably was. The large woman scoffed, but there was a clear smirk trying to fight its way onto her lips. "Look at you, taking it like Mommy's good girl. You barely even made a sound."

Suzyn's nervous nod was met by the finger going ever so slightly further, pulling more air out of her lungs and pushing her to create louder, deeper noises of pleasure. It wasn't so much the act itself, but the amount of key spots that the finger was able to hit - a confusing feeling, even to her.

The Orokin gently bucked her finger back and forward, moving the joints with such precision that it almost felt like a machine's doing. They weren't thrusts, but calm pushes, each kneading against the areas of the Tenno's body that were ordinarily left alone. The sides of the larger-than-life hand were brushing against her thighs, only adding to the wetness that continued to accumulate down there. She couldn't even tell which finger it was, not that it mattered.

Between the grunts and groans that her body continued to squeeze out, Suzyn found herself beginning to mumble, barely holding back a few whined cries of "Mommy" as the tender care became increasingly harder to withstand. Many ideas rushed through her brain, but they were all equally depraved and would be a challenge due to their physically differences. Even so, it didn't stop her from wanting them.

Evidently, Mother had heard her anyway, and decided to increase the speed of her finger twitches and curls even further. If anything, it had just confirmed that she was enjoying that idea - giving permission for it to go further. More of the digit slid in, pushing against the Tenno's walls as the restraints kept her in place.

The fact that there were four other fingers available made Suzyn almost desperate for another one to slip inside, but there was no way it would fit because of how they scaled up to one another. Still, the idea that a _single finger_ could cause so much pleasure in this way definitely created a certain atmosphere of control and power, which the Tenno was more than happy to embrace as she felt a wave of fuzz in her head. For a moment, she feared that it was the Infestation somehow taking over, only to realize that this was the first time she had gotten any action in weeks.

After a few more moments of making pleasurable spasms inside Suzyn's lower half, Mother drew closer, her lower body still submerged beneath the floor of the strange flesh cave surrounding them. Ordinarily, she would have been focused on figuring out how that worked, but the enticing glow of a small white flame in her body was stripping away all concerns and worries. The Tenno was starting to involuntarily struggle now, her body battling against the restraints as it begged her to touch herself.

Mother didn't stop. As the restraints snapped back even harder and left the smaller woman completely unable to move anything but her neck, the finger slid even further inside, stopping at the second joint. Then, with no warning other than a quiet huff, she began to coax it in and out of Suzyn's body with almost precision-engineered efficiency, hitting every weak spot that she could on the way past. Instead of a moan, the formerly-masked girl had to bite her lip and stifle a yell of confused pleasure. She had forgotten all about her scars, and even about being unmasked - her brain was entirely focused on keeping track of what she was doing as her lower body shuddered with each impact. Muscles twitched and words trailed off into groans with every passing second, completely destroying the usual near-emotionless facade that she put on during formal meetings.

Mother had begun to slip slightly, too. While her stern face and piercing eyes remained as beautifully stony as always, her lips remained curved into a very domineering smirk, one eyebrow raised slightly above the other. Even so, from what Suzyn could see through her panicked eyes, the Orokin was no worse for the wear. It made sense - her finger movements didn't require her to exert herself.

"How does it feel?"

Gasping for breath to form a complete sentence, the Tenno squirmed against the tendrils slightly, hoping that she could gather the air she needed. Her upper half and lower half each wanted different responses, but her lower half won, pushing her through yet another barrier of decency that she had been trying to hold up. "M-Mommy...!"

"You've wanted to call me that since we met, haven't you?" Moving her other giant hand over to Suzyn, she used it to gently stroke and pat her hair, as if she was some kind of pet. "You don't have to be nervous about it. I want our relationship to be built on honesty."

"Relationsh-?" Although she tried to get the word out, a sudden increase in the speed of the hand beneath her body threw the Tenno off, and she instead moaned into the empty air. Her brain wasn't able to put things where they had to go anymore, and it felt like thoughts were leaking out of her consciousness so that her desire for more of _this_ could replace them. One by one, certain spots in her body began to warm as she was gradually brought to the cusp of a release, although she had no idea of predicting when it would actually arrive.

With an entirely serious nod, Mother pushed her pace up further, using her free hand to help hold the smaller woman's lower body still with her index finger and thumb. "You have been nothing but helpful since your arrival. I like to think that we have something of an... established relationship."

Still moaning out whatever words that came into her head, she shivered at the touch around her waist, and felt a carnal presence build up within her chest. The inside of her body was on fire, and the outside was so sensitive that it seemed like even a light breeze could leave her in a wet mess on the ground. Individual muscles screamed for a chance to rest, while others begged to be set free from the tendrils around them, but she ignored them all. There was something much more important she had to do.

"I'm..."

"So be it. Show your Mommy how much she means to you."

The involuntary bucking and muscle tensing that cut through her lower half was quickly followed up with a blast of warmth that seemed to envelop her with white-hot energy, covering every part of her senses in a thick coating of fog that made it difficult to think of anything but her own physical responses. As her walls contracted on the single finger that had unwound her like a ball of string, the Tenno felt some of her Infested restraints loosen, with the one around her waist being the only supportive option left. Her arms and legs dangled uselessly in the open air, exhausted even though they had hardly moved.

"And what do we say?"

Suzyn was so caught off guard that her brain didn't register the speech at first, and even when she had, it didn't piece together properly in her mind. It was only when a small fragment of her professional self came back that she understood how to reply. "T-thank... thank you, Mommy."

Wiping off her slick, wet finger against part of the infested mass beneath her hips, Mother nodded. "Good. I consider this a successful negotiation."

Suddenly released by the restraint, the Tenno fell with a wet slap onto the floor of the strange Infested cave, still covered in her own fluids between her thighs. The mask that had been taken earlier was gently deposited nearby, giving her the option of replacing it. She said nothing, instead tending to the sore muscles just below her stomach.

She wasn't done. She wanted to please Mother. She wanted to _please Mommy_. Pushing herself up and ignoring the shakiness of her legs, the Tenno managed to steady herself, and let out a rare smile of genuine happiness. "I don't."

"Indeed?"

"It's not a negation unless you get something out of it."

Mother stared her down for a moment, her face mildly curious, and then slowly nodded at the thoughts that had suddenly plagued her head. "Yes... yes, I understand. One moment..."

Although she was hoping that the Orokin would have a way to match her own size and anatomy, that didn't seem to be the case. Instead, Mother lowered herself down so that her waist was about a meter higher than Suzyn's head, leaving some of her Infested 'worm-tail' exposed. It shifted and warped for a moment, then a small opening appeared, looking healthier than most of the flesh taken by the Technocyte.

"Wait, is... this your...?"

The large woman scoffed. That just seemed to be something she did every now and then. "It is not. Is it the best alternative you will get, and I would not blame you for turning away. The Grey Strain Infestation is both a blessing and a curse."

Hesitant to do anything with what was ostensibly Technocyte-corrupted flesh, Suzyn inspected it for a moment, finding it oddly captivating. However Mother had done this, it was presumably safe - if not, perhaps she deserved it. "And I just treat it like a normal one?"

"If you would like to."

Feeling her heart beat rapidly in her own ribcage, the Tenno almost turned away, then doubled back on herself. She took another look at the soft, warm space that had been presented and decided to take another risk. Leaning up against the lower body of the half-Infested Orokin, she placed her tongue on the lips of the strange slit, gently licking at the surface. There was no way that it was Infested in nature: it was definitely healthy and almost human.

The moan that left Mother's mouth was surprisingly erotic for such a steadfast believer in being professional, but that only enticed her to take a second lick, then a third. Once she was sure that this wasn't going to give her tongue Infested spores, she began to actively pursue something more, using her tongue as a key to try and open her 'Mommy's' lock. While her head protested about how _absurd_ this whole situation was, she decided to ignore it and focused on coaxing out even more noises from the other woman's lungs.

It didn't take long for her tongue to slip inside and explore the sensitive nerves within, searching for that one spot that may or may not exist with this anatomy. Everybody had their physical button, and pressing it was the main challenge: even pressed up against something that could be Infested, Suzyn found herself getting lost in the heat of the moment, especially with the groans and quiet gasps coming from above. She felt shame, of course, but that only made her more focused on ensuring that this act was _worth_ that shame.

Every movement of her tongue brought another set of sounds from higher up, but the lower body of the Orokin barely moved - a side effect of being what she was, perhaps. Either way, she could still smell and taste the wet fluids that were leaving thanks to her actions, and they weren't all that different to any other humanoid's. However Mother had done this, it was impressive.

"Good Girl, Suzyn... very good..."

While she couldn't mumble out a thanks, a quiet moan of appreciation did the trick. It felt like she was narrowing things down, and if she could just find that spot-

"F-Fuck..."

-there it was. That reaction, a single curseword of pre-Orokin origin, told her everything she needed to know. Mother had only sworn like that once, ever, so it wasn't something she threw around lightly. Pressing on, she began to focus all of her attention in that one place, enjoying the sudden increase in both volume and speed of the noises it created. Any attempt that Mother made to speak was almost immediately silenced by another squeak of pleasure or whine of surprise, and Suzyn knew that she had done well.

It wasn't long before a sudden twitch in the walls around her tongue told her to pull away, and as she did so, she got to see Mother shiver in pleasure that ran through her whole body. Even some of the tendrils on the walls curled and straightened in response to what she was feeling. There was no other fanfare, and nothing particularly amazing happened, but the Tenno still felt... _good_. The whole experience had been good, great even.

Flopping back against the fleshy ground, she let her eyes shut, exhaling to take the tension of her muscles. She wasn't tired, just worn out - Mother had been brutal to her lower half. With a mighty yawn, the Orokin dragged herself over to the same area, letting her fleshy 'tail' gently coil around Suzyn's body. That was really all there was to it: they were tired, and neither wanted to be alone at the moment. They could figure out their relationship later, if they still had one. It was complicated.

There was only one thing that Suzyn knew for sure. Her muscles hurt.


End file.
